Connected Wires
by MissCaffeinatedPocket
Summary: OutlawQueen/SnowQueen family feels centric story with tons of Hood-Mills family moments and yes this includes Peanut. If this isn't what your looking for please move along. Flamers get fed to one of The Evil Queen's fireballs.
1. Not Alone

_**An OutlawQueen/Regina/Snow family centric story with tons of Hood-Mills family moments and yes this includes Peanut. If this isn't what your looking for please move along. Flamers get fed to one of The Evil Queen's fireballs.**_

 _ **[Premise: This is very much an AU starting after season 3. There is no Hook in this story, he was taken by Pan's Shadow during their attempt to capture it and presumed dead. Zelena died because of Rumple as he tried to use her to harness her magic for his own to try and save his heart just after Peanut was born and nearly took her too. Emma became the dark one in a bid to protect a pregnant Regina when the darkness broke free of it's tether to the apprentice and used it to put an end to Rumple before Regina sacrificed her own magic as the price to protect her family from it and destroy the darkness or so they thought. Robin vanished in the fight and was believed dead though his body was never found. Bare with me, Robin will not be here at first but hang on OutlawQueen, I'm not Adam and Eddy.]**_

 **Connected Wires** _(Inspired by the song Wires from Athlete)_

-Chapter 1-

"It's time to sleep now, sweetheart."Regina whispered softly to the drowsy child as she covered the girl with her favorite blanket, the pattern of stars and moons having been hand stitched by Granny for the diminutive redhead. Gripping the crib rail as the tightening of her uterus caught her off guard, Regina rode it out with a long, deep breath. More Braxton Hicks, she thought as it finally subsided again with a dull ache and a limb pressing against her bladder. This one was more intense then before but a warm bath was calling to her sore muscles and back. "I know, we are both uncomfortable but just eight more weeks my love." She soothed, rubbing the side of her belly she could feel the most movement. She was sure that was an elbow this time while making her way to the bathroom for roughly the twentieth time that day to relieve herself and soak in the bathtub while Charlotte slept.

While waiting for the bath to fill, she selected a loose dress instead of the black yoga pants from earlier and set it on the counter by the sink. Undoing the belt on her robe, it was hung on the hook by the towel rack. Regina carefully lowered her body into the warm, scented water awkwardly, one hand under her swollen abdomen to help balance herself. Leaning her head back against the edge of the antique tub, she closed her eyes with a grateful sigh.

-

She expected her stepmother to gripe at her for letting herself in but said woman had not answered her phone in some time either so she would brave her hormone-fueled temper to see if everything was alright. Looking around, Regina was nowhere to be found so perhaps she was resting as she should be this late into her pregnancy; however, something didn't sit right. "Regina.. Regina?" Snow called as she stuck her head into the kitchen, then her study until a dull noise caught the former bandit's attention. Was that yelling? From the sound of it, it might be coming from above her which spurred the woman onward, taking the stairs two at a time when a cry of distress became more audible now from the second floor. A basket of clothes was turned on it's side, spilling out onto the landing as her feet made contact with the top step before stepping over it as another pointed her towards the bathroom.

Panting, Regina gripped the edge of the toilet seat with white knuckles before leaning forward and pushing strongly to alleviate the intense pressure as the overwhelming urge goaded her on. She had no way of knowing if she was doing the right thing but her body made the decision for her as she could not stop if she tried. Snow's wide eyes fell on the figure by the commode as she hurried in to kneel by her stepmother's side on the plush bathroom rug. Denim clad knees made contact with the stained surface, dark with blood and fluid from previously broken waters though she cared little in her haste to help. The younger woman took the hand she was bracing herself with on the expensive tiles and held it, moving sweaty locks of dark hair from Regina's face as the same hand clamped onto the pale digits, desperate for relief from the pain. Something did not feel right to the older woman at all. She could not say what but her mind screamed something was wrong.

"How long have you been like this?" Snow asked in a rushed tone as the former queen released the breath she had been holding with the end of the paralyzing pain of rippling muscle that swiftly moved her child downward. "A.. A.. An hour. I couldn't get to my cell phone, I dropped it in the ba.. bath. I started having contractions several hours ago... I thought they were just Braxton Hicks like before but my water broke after I put Charlotte do.. down. Ahh!" Regina uttered breathlessly as the pain peaked and, a tear escaping the corner of one doe brown eye to roll down her crimson colored cheeks. "He can't come, it's too soon!" Regina managed, her voice pitching upwards and her watery eyes shut with the effort needed to bare down. At 32 weeks, she knew this wasn't right but there was nothing they could do to stop it now. "Everything will be just fine, I promise. Breathe Regina, follow my breathing." Snow encouraged, taking a breath and letting it out as the older woman tried to follow along shakily until the contraction ended. Snow used her free hand to rub soothing circles slowly into her back to comfort her against the contraction until it had abated. A firm pressure gliding along the tense muscles first up and down then in a circular motion before starting over.

Another cry sounded but this time it was more shrill, childlike in quality which lifted Regina's head as she struggled to rise whilst breathing heavily when a brutal contraction struck her."Woah Regina, easy." Snow admonished, a hand on her back and against her belly to support her as she jumped up to stop her and keep her from falling with her tenous hold on gravity. She could feel the muscles harden beneath her hand as the tightening began to subside again."Charlotte, please, I need to see about her." Snow moved to protest at first but the mother in her could never leave a child to cry either so with no other option she helped Regina back to the floor and told her wait there before she left to check on the toddler who was standing up in her crib, teary eyed and reaching out to the familiar person with one pajama clad arm."Shhh, I'm here sweetie. Your mommy needs my help too. Shhh, it's alright." Snow bent over to scoop her up, holding her close and bouncing the child softly to soothe her while smoothing tousled ginger curls back down.

"You heard your mommy didn't you? It's alright, your little brother is coming so I need you to be as brave as she is. Can you do that?" Charlotte rubbed her face into the material of her blouse and sniffled before looking up and nodding."Mommy cwy, no Mommy cwy." The little girl tried to say, still afraid of the harsh noises that woke her. "I know baby but it takes a lot of work for your brother to come out so she couldn't help it, Mommy will be alright, I promise. Your Mommy is the bravest woman there is." Hugging her little step-sister to her, Snow reached for her cell phone in her pocket with the free arm not bouncing the unhappy toddler to call Charming but was met by five rings and a voicemail which she left hurriedly, explaining what was going on. She then decided to call Emma. "Emma, I know it's your night off but I came over to check on Regina and she's in labor. We need to get her to the hospital soon."

"What? She's not due yet! What is he doing coming now!?" Snow moved the phone away from her ear as her daughter started freaking out on her. A muffled moan filtered through the open door as the woman covered the whimpering girl's head to lessen the noise. "Emma! Calm down and meet me here, I need you to come help me, please. Charlotte is awake and she doesn't need to see this." Snow ended the call, grateful Roland was with Little John and Will for the afternoon or she would have her hands well past full. "Breathe Regina, just breathe for him." She called out down as she swayed gently with the tiny child clutched to her. She gave up after the third ring and still no answer from Charming yet again as she pocketed her cell phone, bouncing Charlotte once more.

"Here Emma, take Charlotte for me so I can help Regina. I don't think we can move her yet, I tried but she isn't doing well. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as he's born." Snow handed the toddler off to the blonde before running back down the hall, not giving her daughter time to do anything other then try to comfort the sleepy girl. "My Em Em." Charlotte said, still waking up fully from her nap while Emma nodded, cheek pressed to the crown of her head."That's right kidlet, just relax while I try to get ahold of help for your mom alright?" She tried to call her father this time and finally got him to answer as she moved the phone away from demanding little fingers, difficult with a fussy 18 month old. "Dad, can you come over to Regina's, we got a problem..."

Picking the overturned basket of laundry up and setting it to the side, Snow took several of the washcloths and towels from it before nudging the door back open with her foot. Setting her armload of towels down haphazardly, Snow wet one of the washcloths and knelt beside her stepmother. Pressing the cold, dripping cloth to Regina's temple she worked it down her face and then her neck. "Charlotte's fine, Emma is with her. " She answered the older woman before the words left her lips. "You won't do this alone Regina, we'll make sure he is alright." Pain lanced down her lower back to join white hot bands seizing her belly cruelly but something else didn't feel right. Gritting her teeth, she pushed against the pain, torn between wanting her son to stay where he was to keep him safe and come out so it would stop. She couldn't lose this piece of Robin, not now. Not her little boy... She would meet fate head-to-head if they took someone else from her.

"You can do it, spread your hips a little more so he has room, it will make it easier."Had this been any other time she would have met her stepdaughter's instruction with some sort of witty retort but now was not one of them as Regina let go of Snow's hand to grip her shoulders to gain better leverage and a more solid support to hold herself up. "I know, it's almost over. You are doing so well, Regina." The woman in question was too breathless for words as her cheeks puffed up with each quick release of air.

No longer bothering to apologize, Snow hitched the front of her dress up and panic seeped into her pores as she fought to control the fear clearly showing in her eyes. "Listen to me Regina, he looks like he wants to come out running. His little foot is coming out first." She told her while reaching for the towels tossed in a pile on the counter above her head and pulling them into her arm. The former queen's eyes shared that same glint of fear and panic as her stepdaughter's but Snow held fast to Regina's hand with her own aching digits as she had refused to let go as another contraction brought the child closer to the outside world. Snow could see the abject terror in the other woman's dark eyes. "He'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to him Regina." As quick as the panic had settled in, that stubborn determination worked its way into Snow's gut as her jaw set firmly with a nod of finality to punctuate her declaration. There was a moment between the pair, a glimpse of that tattered familial bond no matter how damaged re-ignited in the throes of Regina's drive for redemption. Very few had ever fought for the woman once known as The Evil Queen but Snow White had never truly given up. Regina saw it now in one of her hardest times.

There was no pain, no old grudges, no feud.

There was family and family fought for one another, dysfunctional as they may be.

Following her body's demands she threw all of her focus into another hard push less then a minute later, tears mingling with the sweat coating bright red cheeks. "He's coming out, just a few more, his legs are out, just a little more."She told her with a bright smile, hoping to further encourage her weary efforts all the while mopping her burning skin. Snow's own heart was pounding away anxiously beneath her rib cage like a startled mare's throughout the ordeal. Clenching her jaw as the vein in her forehead stuck out in exertion, Regina began to push with everything she had, a piercing scream worked it's way free when the searing pain increased. The more open position was helping but by all things magical did it hurt just as badly.

The sound of more feet on the stairs and sounds of Emma talking rather loudly to someone drew Snow's attention from Regina to whomever was coming until the voice announced his presence. "Mom! Mom is that you!? Are you alright!?" Henry.. "Henry sweetie wait, don't come up yet.." Snow called back to him but was interrupted by the boy stepping through the doorway and standing there with wide, dark eyes. "Mom!? Mom what's wrong!?" Henry asked quickly, panic stamped across his face at the sight in front of him. He rushed over to his mother who was trying to push her way through the clutches of the most recent contraction, but it was all of the blood that alarmed him. "Ba.. Baby is coming sweetheart." She ground out in quick breaths as hands bunched into the material of Snow's jacket, signalling a new wave of pain.

"He isn't supposed to come yet!" The teenager blinked, clearly unsure what to do with his mother in pain."Go downstairs with Charlotte, you.. you don't need to be here for this Henry." Regina told him, her voice cracking beneath the strain of labor as she was unable to catch her breath. She wished now more then ever that Robin was here... never thought this would even be possible. "I want to help too, Grandpa's here with Emma and Charlotte, we can work together like a family is supposed to. I can help my little brother too." Henry demanded, that stubborn streak of his so like the woman beside him rearing it's noble head. He was both Mills and Charming through and through.

Henry was afraid, afraid of what was happening but afraid to leave his mother too as he knelt down next to her to hug her against him much like she always did for him when he was scared. "No way Mom, I can help too, you always help us." Regina opened her mouth to further scold her son and send him back downstairs but that look stopped her finally as Henry took the cloth from Snow to help keep her cool this time, trying to be brave too despite the fear in his eyes. "My br.. brave little prince."She panted, her head resting to the side on his shoulder momentarily and grunting loudly with the effort expended.

"You're doing so well, his legs are free and so is his chest, just a few more so he can slide right out. It's almost over Regina." Snow threw any lingering semblance of decorum to the wind and reached between Regina's legs with a grey, fluffy towel to cradle the delicate legs and and soon more and more of a tiny chest to help him fall safely into the world. "Give me a moment, I can't." Regina mumbled tiredly, throat hoarse from screaming but Henry shook his head, holding her up with growing limbs and muscles. "Of course you can Mom, you are the toughest person I know! He's almost here and he's all gross looking but he'll be so cool too, I know it."

"One more push, please, he needs you too." Snow pleaded softly, trying to coax her stepmother into one final effort but Regina moaned and was unable to push the child free. Sucking in a breath, the pixie-haired brunette hooked three fingers around the other shoulder still wedged in the birth canal and gave a gentle pull, supporting the baby's bottom and back with one hand and the other so very carefully helping the second shoulder free as she worked. Regina felt like her insides were going to split open as muscles stretched to accommodate her son's emerging body, tiny though it may be the shoulders and head were the most difficult part. Now she understood why they called it the ring of fire and she was doing it in reverse. She bit her tongue until it bled to stifle another cry of pain when she felt the burning pressure take her breath away and she gave what she had left. Henry had taken over with the washcloth and dabbed at scarlet skin as he continued to cheer his mother on.

Working together, the trio watched the incredibly small body finally slip into the waiting towel and would have breathed a collective sigh of relief were it not for the blue tinge of his skin. He was silent as Snow suctioned his airways out once, twice and thrice with the bulb syringe taken from the new nursery. Henry peered down at the form of his newest brother in the bloody towel anxiously. "How come he doesn't cry yet?"

"Just give him a minute sweetheart, he's had a hard trip." She attempted a smile for his sake before gazing down at the bloody infant in her arms."Come on little buddy, your mommy, brother and I just want to hear a cry." Snow uttered in a soft voice as she began to rub his skin down once more with the gentlest touch to help keep him stimulated, determination and concentration etched into her brow. She would not let Regina lose someone else, not again. Heartbreakingly small limbs flailed as a weak cry reached their collective ears after several long minutes of fearful silence. It lacked the healthy wail of other newborns but it was still one of the most beautiful sounds she would hear. The infant was placed in Regina's waiting arms, tucked against her chest as if she wished to hide him from the world as she breathed a quivering sob of relief from the difficult delivery. With trembling hands, she held the tiny body to her while Snow helped her clean the baby further with washcloths dipped in a waiting sink of warm water. Henry was grinning like a bandit as he peeked at his little brother laying against his mother, his features nearly her copy save for a stunning pair of dimples and a beautiful glimpse of sky blue eyes before they vanished beneath pale lids again. He was proud he was able to help him get here safely, even if it was kind of gross.

Snow made sure a clean towel was secure against mother and child as the baby rattled out a gasping breath, trying for all his immature lungs to cry for the comforts of the womb again as he laid against his mother. "They're coming, I promise my little one, just keep crying for us." Regina pleaded softly with the newborn whose chest heaved mightily with each effort to breathe, not the calm rasps or healthy cry of most but almost a wheezing effort. "No, keep breathing sweetie, keep trying." Snow said quickly, rubbing his back through the material. Regina blinked through a haze of tears as her unsteady fingers traced silken skin, lips touching the crown of thick, downy black hair tucked close to her racing heart. Henry's smile faded as he gingerly touched the tiny fist balled up in frustration. "You have to be tough like Mom little brother because you have a ton of family here who is excited about you."

A siren outside alerted them to the arrival of the ambulance's approach as a team of paramedics soon ascended the stairs with a stretcher between them when Emma let them in, a cranky Charlotte in her arms who cried for her mama too. "Give us some room please, we need to get to mother and baby." The lead medic instructed as he motioned them out. Snow and Henry were reluctantly forced to exit, both unwilling to let go of the woman who raised them but time was of the essence.

The team set to work, one paramedic asked to see the baby while another fitted an oxygen mask over Regina's face as her breathing was still uneven. Regina was terrified of letting go of her newborn son as if her horrible karma would appear to snatch him away but she couldn't fix this herself, magic couldn't do everything even if she had hers again. Her own body was unable to even keep him safe as it should have. It was with difficulty and still-shaking hands that she handed him to the waiting pair of arms while the umbilical cord was cut, her heart giving a wistful tug at the lost connection between them. "She's still bleeding and her blood pressure is too low. The baby's Apgar is poor, we need to get them to the hospital. We can deliver the placenta there." That was all she remembered as darkness began to creep up on her with grasping fingers to embrace her weary body.


	2. Connections

**_Author's Note: Alright my lovely nerds, here's chapter 2. Thank you for the kind reviews for chapter 1 and I am so glad people are enjoying the story thus far. Special thanks and lots of love goes to NonaRose and spiralnebulaM31, your reviews and encouragement have meant the world so this story is thanks in part to the both of you and freifraufischer on Tumblr for the insight that inspired me to run with the original concept. I also want to thank a number of other amazing writers on Twitter for the pep talk over the trolls. Now! On with the story! Bare with me, I know the chapter may seem a little slow paced but I have a lot of set up to do for the plot._  
**

 **-Chapter 2-**

Roland pressed his nose to the clear barrier of the incubator excitedly from Regina's lap to get a good glimpse of his new baby brother. "He is very tiny." The littlest Merry Man remarked as they watched his tiny fingers flex and ball into a fist against the part of his face not covered by his C-PAP. "Why is he covered in all of those things, Gina?" She adjusted him so they could both see Nathan better."It is the magic of this world Roland, each of these are machines that will keep him safe and help him until he is ready to come home with us." The woman explained to the fidgeting child as they looked in together. "We should give him a new friend like you gave me. He might be lonely in there." Roland was referring to the stuffed monkey she had created when she saved him two years ago. "I have no more magic to do that with my little knight but perhaps we can find him one instead. Don't worry though, there are all sorts of stuffed friends to be had." A kiss was nuzzled into unruly curls for his sweet thoughts.

The clicking of heels interrupted them as she turned to look at who might be approaching but it was only Snow. Regina turned back, an arm wrapped around Roland to go back to their shared vigil when the room was cloaked in darkness. The lights flickered briefly before the emergency generator switched over and allowed the power to come back on. "What was that?" Snow asked as she looked around, seemingly for the source of the previous darkness though none would be found. "I have no idea but knowing this town it can't be anything we want." Regina mentioned, a shadow of her usual sass firmly back in place from the gloom of the current situation. Another glimpse of Nathan to ensure he was alright before Dr. Whale came in as well, clip board in hand and his lousy bedside manner to boot. "I suppose you wouldn't have anything to do with this Your Majesty?"

"Shut up and look after my son Whale or I will find a way to fireball you." She offered her retort in turn, allowing Roland to get up from her lap as she worked on standing up as well. There was no rest for the wicked or formerly evil apparently in this little town. Snow moved to help her, almost taking her elbow but a look from Regina made her stop. "I'm fine. Roland, you will stay with Snow and Nathan. I'll go and see what the problem is, I'm still this town's mayor."

Snow shook her head and fixed her step-mother with one of her own looks that was suspiciously identical to Henry's and another dark haired woman's stubborn glances."Yes, a mayor who literally just gave birth two nights ago and nearly bled out all over the floor, Regina. We know how capable you are but stay here with Nathan and Roland, I'll call Emma and we can see if there is a problem." A tugging on both of their shirts broke the standoff brewing between the two as Roland stood as tall as his tiny frame would allow and announced proudly. "I can protect Gina and my baby brother." That was enough to help cut through the tension as even Whale could not resist a chuckle for the dimpled child. Regina who was the first to break the silence, hooked her index finger beneath the boys chin and lifted it up with a smile as she so often did for Henry when he was younger and there was genuine love in her eyes for this boy."You are as brave as your father, my little knight." A pang gripped her heart from the mention of Robin, causing her reassuring smile to falter momentarily. "I know you will do your best to protect him so..." Whale cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "the answer is still 'no' Regina, you need rest. You are still recovering as the Princess of Hope Speeches over there was saying."

Now two glares were leveled at him as Roland tugged on their respective shirts again more insistently. "I'm not just brave like Papa, Gina look. See? I can do magic like you." The boy had produced a small, simple monkey like his own but the color was somewhat muddled and one leg misshapen. Regina's eyes widened and Snow's nearly fell out of her head and ran away. "Roland, how in the world did you do that?" Wincing softly, Regina knelt down to look at the plush animal before examining the boy's hands with a mother's eye worriedly. "He's too much like you, Regina, they all are. See for yourself." Whale said, bending over the incubator to her left. Lifting her head, Regina visibly bristled at the remark and was about to tell the good doctor off a second time when her eyes caught a splatter of the blood where her son was once resting only to feel a hand on shoulder as she turned. Snow held a bloody bundle with bright, hopeful eyes like a child hoping to be rewarded for good behavior but there was something unhinged about it that set her on edge as did the crimson soaked blanket. "Aren't you proud of us, Regina?" She continued as a spark alerted Regina to the hand not holding onto her baby began to glow and produce a fireball. "We're just like you, even Nathan is too." Regina could only take a step back, bumping into someone else as they stepped around her into her line of sight. "Grandma's right. You marked us." A faint glow of red emanated like the beating of a heart from his left palm as Henry held it up before hurling it at her.

* * *

Regina's eyes snapped open in fright to meet Snow's worried gaze. "Welcome back." The younger woman greeted her softly as she attempted to sit up but lingering feelings of exhaustion pulled her back into the crisp sheets of the hospital bed. "Easy Regina." Snow chided gently, placing a hand on her stepmother's arm to still her movement but Regina flinched and pulled away, still shaken from the dream as her heart hammered at her rib cage. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked in a rough voice, scratchy and hoarse from a dry throat as a glass of ice water with a straw was offered to her. "You passed out shortly before they delivered what was left of the placenta the night before. You lost a great deal of blood they needed to replace and you've been sleeping since so just try to take it slow." The pixie-haired woman explained, lifting her chin to indicate the IV's in her arm.

Before she could even get the words out Snow held up a hand to which Regina nearly flinched from a second time, causing the other woman to frown in momentary confusion. "He's doing well, it took them a few hours to get him stable but he's as stubborn as someone else I know. I was with him for as much of it as I was allowed up until a few minutes ago and Emma switched with me so I could see about you. I promise he's never by himself. Charlotte is with David and Neal and Henry and Roland are trying to coerce Dr. Whale into letting them see you."

A pause.

"Regina.. Are you alright? You seem shaken?" She didn't answer, merely took the pale hand extended to her on impulse and looked it over, studying the palm before she even realized what she was doing then taking the other as well. "Regina, what is the matter?" Snow questioned again, dark brows knitted together. "Nothing.. a dream.." Regina finally let go with a sigh.

"What dream?" The former monarch dismissed it with a shake of the head to rid herself of the troubling images."It was nothing." It hardly felt like nothing but Regina was not one to go into hysterics over her mind playing tricks on her either. She took another sip of the cool water before setting it on the table by her bed and turning her focus back to the present. "Thank you for helping us and for staying with him. I'm not sure he would be here now if it wasn't for you finding me." Snow laid her hand over the one resting atop the blankets, mindful of any stray wires from the IV and monitors. "I couldn't let you go through that alone Regina, you're not alone." Remnants of hormones still surging in her body and her own turbulent emotions made her eyes sting with tears but they were quickly chased away for fear of falling. Regina's eyes said so much more then she was often comfortable expressing to others as another silent exchange passed between the two family.

"Please tell that idiot Whale that I would like to see my other children now."

* * *

The former queen wanted nothing more then to hold the child nestled in the safety of the incubator but she was forced to wait as fingers traced the network of wires trailing away from his fragile body to the equipment meant to sustain him. The crack slowly forming in her battered heart began to widen as her hand splayed against the plastic separating her and him. "Nathan. That is your name. You have been an unexpected gift to us." It was barely audible but she hoped he could hear her. Regina was still exhausted and recovering too but leaving Nathan in this sterile, isolated world right now without her presence made the ache even worse. So despite her great pride, she was willing to brave the wheelchair that fool had made her sit in to come visit her own child.

"Your father was so excited to meet you my little one as was our whole family. I never thought I would have you, I made a mistake out of anger long ago and I'm still paying for it and so many more but you.. you... Henry and Roland and Charlotte and even Snow, magic willing, have brought so much light to this darkness. Each of you give me reason to continue fighting that darkness everyday. Please don't leave, I'll do anything for you and for them. Just give me a chance."Her only response was his fist waving slightly, fingers clenching much the way her heart did as she watched him squirm under the warming light. He had never been still in the womb either but it had always brought her joy to know he was there and safe. It still did.

"You can touch him Mom, Dr. Whale let us earlier. Ma was all worried she'd do something wrong though." Henry offered, having been standing there at the door for at least five minutes just listening to his mother with a smile and that heart that had brought so many people together. Regina inhaled sharply before taking a moment to conceal her surprise at her son's sudden appearance due to her nightmare from earlier. "Are you sure Henry? Look at him.." was her skeptical reply. "Yeah, we have to wash our hands and stuff very carefully but it is totally good for him and it's true too. If he starts doing better he can do skin-to-skin contact, whatever that means." Henry finished shrugging . "Here, I'll show you."

She waved off that awful chair in favor of walking carefully towards the sink in the next room to scrub her fingers and arms, smiling at her son who demonstrated how he did it earlier. "You've been reading again too haven't you, my little prince?" Regina teased with that same smile. The ever-growing boy's cheeks reddened as she used that name again, as protective and brave as he was, her little prince was not so little anymore. He was every bit the teenage prince, all long limbs and doing his best to prove himself and be the hero. "Of course, Operation Stork is of the utmost important." Was that the look she used? After several harrowing days, Regina was able to laugh lightly and press a brief kiss to the teen's forehead before they ventured back to visit the newest addition to their family. "Skin-to-skin contact is something I did with you not long after I brought you home, it helps babies feel safe." Regina supplied for her son on the way. It had also helped establish the bond that had seemed nearly impossible at first because he had cried seemingly non-stop it had felt like but when she had been driven to the brink of tears, he had finally placed his faith in her and that had been the moment the hole in her heart began to fill. Shaking herself from her wistful reverie, Regina smiled with something akin to hope.

Henry placed his arm around his mother to help her walk and though she would normally snap at the first person to try, she let him. Henry could get away with so much more then most after all. She sat down in the chair beside the incubator gingerly, still wincing at the protest of some sore areas and the stitches with them. "I can't get over how small he is. You were so different." She said, shifting to get comfortable once more before sliding one hand in the port Henry had opened for her. Her fingers brushed against the hand trying to grip her index finger and she was in awe, tears pricking her eyes and teetering at the edge of her lashes before falling like silent raindrops. Henry rested his head on his mother's shoulder and carefully touched the back of his baby brother's hand that held onto hers with such determination. "He's definitely a Mills, isn't he Mom?" Choking back the tears that would not leave, she laughed wetly and nodded. "I know that look he's using, you do the same thing when you set your mind at something."

"We did learn from the best, right little brother?" Henry exclaimed, looking at the sleeping newborn as it waiting for his opinion on the matter but there was none yet. "Well, I'm sure he agrees." Her stomach lurched at the thought of the dream again as her emotions vacillated between joy, sorrow, hope and abject fear but she willed a loving smile for him. However, that old worry of hers was being suffocated by the overwhelming love of a mother who just wanted this time with two of her boys, even the ghost of the Evil Queen ever chewing below the surface could not stand up to that. Perhaps that was where common ground was found between the woman and the monster. She could not shake the nagging feeling of whatever it was but she would be damned if it came between her and her children.. maybe even her idiot Snow but she would not mention that in public Regina mused with a smirk, sweeping away the last specter of her fears for now.

Dr. Whale in all of his terrible manners and snarky remarks was not so fast as to interrupt the scene in front of him but then again he was not that good either when he cleared his throat and tapped his clipboard against the door frame to get their attention. "He is quite the stubborn little man, much like our Former Majesty." He paused to regard her with that annoyingly smug expression of his. "He.." Regina was not sure what annoyed her more: his bedside manner or his lack of courtesy for disturbing her family but a minuscule voice kept telling her to do this for Nathan so she opted to roll her eyes at him. "My son has a name Whale, Nathan, now finish please." Henry nodded emphatically from behind her left shoulder, holding his brother's fist in his palm protectively. Mom was right, he had more family now then he knew what to do with and there was this sort of fierce urge to protect them now.

"Of course, Nathan. Nathan is doing well but he will have to stay here for at least a few weeks or until we feel it safe to release him. There any many problems that can stem from being premature and given he was eight weeks early it is for the best. His breathing is improving and will likely lower his oxygen usage soon but he will still need it for at least several more weeks unless he decides to surprise us again. Nathan is still underweight so we will also want to monitor his diet and if you are comfortable we can consider breast milk which would be the best for him but if not we have enriched formula on hand for his feedings which are done through his NG tube for the time being. When he is better able to tolerate it, we can discuss introducing him to bottle or breast per your choice but it will be a gradual process and will still have to supplement feedings most likely.

In the meantime, a nurse will be on hand should you choose to use that option and will show you what you need to do. There are other variables to consider as well which I will go over with you before turning him over to the new pediatrician, a Dr. Timon..." Setting aside their dislike for one another, Regina was willing to listen for the sake of her youngest son as Henry reluctantly withdrew his hand from the incubator and rummaged in his backpack to find pencil and paper to start taking notes. Operation Stork was still on of course and as the newest Author he felt even more responsibility for keeping his family's happy endings safe. So engrossed was he that he failed to notice the very faint glow pulsating from his hands as he lifted his head to look at Nathan with a hopeful smile before it dissipated again. It was gone by the time he lowered his head back down to jot down what the doctor was saying, missing the same strange light emanating from a set of tiny fingers.


End file.
